Janji dan Kenangan
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: Meskipun Takane tahu itu terlambat, ia pasti akan menepati janji yang ia buat bersamanya—pemuda yang kini telah melupakan seluruh hal mengenai diri pemuda itu sendiri, Takane, dan kenangan mereka berdua. Happy birthday, Kokonose Haruka. —HaruTaka.


**Title**: Janji dan Kenangan

**Author**: Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer**: Kagerou Daze © Shizen no Teki-P (Jin)

**Warning**: kemungkinan OOC, sedikit spoiler novel ketiga dan keempat (bagi yang udah baca terjemahan inggrisnya, pasti tahu saya mengambil bagian yang mana dan pasti tahu arah fanfiksi saya ini). Maaf bagi yang belum baca novelnya (uhuk soalnya novelnya beda sama _manga_-nya). m(_ _)m

**Note**: _Happy birthday_, Kokonose Haruka alias Konoha! *kasih _triceratop_ sama _negima_* Wahaha telat amat baru _publish_ malam hari gini. Ah ya, sudahlah. Selamat menikmati, dan sekali lagi minta maaf kalau ada sop iler nyembur di akhir fanfiksi ini. #kabur

* * *

"Hei, Takane," pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu memanggil gadis berkuncir dua yang duduk di sampingnya. Senyum terukir di bibirnya; seperti biasa. Buku sketsa tertutup dengan rapi di atas mejanya setelah sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menuangkan hasil karyanya di dalamnya.

"Haa?" sahut si gadis bernama Takane itu sambil menoleh ke arah si pemuda yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyuman yang gadis itu balas dengan tatapan mengantuk, karena dia memang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya di kelas khusus ini untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan ikatan rambutmu?" Kokonose Haruka bertanya masih dengan senyuman. Angin dari jendela di samping mereka memainkan rambut hitamnya.

Mengerjap sesaat, Takane berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan pemuda yang lebih pintar darinya itu. "Melepaskan ikatan ... rambut?" gadis yang memiliki hobi bermain game online ini langsung melirik salah satu kunciran rambutnya. "Bu-buat apa?!" teriaknya sambil memundurkan wajahnya yang menyembur merah.

"Hanya mau lihat bagaimana rambut Takane kalau tidak diikat," Haruka menjawab dengan lugu dan tak menyadari warna merah yang muncul di wajah teman sekelasnya itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau!" tolak Takane tegas sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain seakan berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan pria lugu di sampingnya dan menutupi warna merah di sela-sela wajahnya.

"Eeeh? Tapi aku ingin lihat. Sekali saja," rengek Haruka—walau mungkin tidak terlalu terdengar seperti rengekan, karena yang ini lebih halus. Lebih mirip seperti saat pemuda ini menginginkan sebuah _stand_ menembak saat festival sekolah kemarin.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Titik!" sergah Takane sambil mencubit pipi Haruka. Sepertinya hal ini sudah jadi kebiasaannya sejak sekelas dengan pemuda ini.

"A.. aah.. sakit, Takane.." keluh Haruka setelah gadis yang memiliki mata seperti ikan mati itu melepaskan cubitannya. Entah sudah berapa kali gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu mencubitnya selama mereka di kelas satu SMA ini. Rasanya tak terhitung. "Padahal aku ingin melihatnya," ucapnya sambil mengelus pipinya kirinya dengan wajah agak kecewa.

Merasa agak bersalah, Takane menghela napas. Aaah, dia memang tidak tahan untuk melihat wajah kecewa pemuda yang pandai menggambar ini. "Me-memangnya kenapa kau sangat ingin melihat rambutku yang tidak dikuncir?" tanya Takane agak malu. Matanya melirik ke arah lain meskipun bibirnya bicara kepada Haruka.

"Karena aku sangat ingin melihatnya," jawab Haruka dengan senyuman.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi!" seru Takane kesal karena jawabannya tetap saja sama.

"Habis, sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunku," tambah pemuda itu lagi—yang langsung membuat wajah Takane berpaling ke arahnya. "Kalau tidak karena itu, Takane pasti tidak akan mau. Jadi ... kupikir kalau sekarang, pasti bisa," jawab Haruka lagi tanpa berhenti tersenyum. Sepertinya senyuman milik pemuda ini tidak akan pernah habis.

Dan Takane benar-benar tidak tahan dengan senyuman tulus pemuda ini. Senyuman tulus milik temannya satu-satunya, yang bahkan tidak pernah menganggap aneh mengenai hobi bermain _game online_-nya (dan justru malah sangat mengaguminya sebagai sang _Senkou no Maihime Ene_) ataupun penyakitnya (yang Haruka sendiri juga memilikinya, walau sedikit berbeda). Takane jadi merasa bersalah. Sangat.

"Ka-kalau begitu saat ulang tahunmu saja, bagaimana?" ucap Takane kemudian sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk ke sekian kalinya. "A-aku akan melepaskan kunciran di rambutku saat itu.. T-Tapi hanya sebentar saja!" tambah Takane lagi; menegaskan.

"Janji, ya, Takane?" ucap Haruka sambil menjulurkan kelingking kanannya; bersiap untuk mengaitkannya dengan kelingking kanan gadis di depannya yang sedikit terkejut dengan sikapnya itu.

"... Janji," jawab gadis itu sambil mengaitkan kelingking kanannya dengan pemuda di sampingnya. "Ka-kalau aku lupa, ingatkan saja," tambahnya lagi sambil melepaskan kelingkingnya dan kemudian menyangga dagunya (dan sekali lagi memalingkan pandangannya).

"Baiklah. Rasanya jadi tidak sabar melihat Takane tanpa kunciran di rambutnya, hehe," kata Haruka dengan tawa kecil terselip di dalamnya. Tanpa ia ketahui, sudut bibir Takane terangkat sedikit ke atas. Sebenarnya bisa saja kalau ia mengabulkan permintaan (yang agak aneh) dari pemuda itu sekarang, hanya saja ia merasa dadanya akan meledak kalau melakukannya sekarang.

"Lalu, kapan hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Tanggal 24 Desember,"

"Malam natal, ya,"

"Iya. Menyenangkan, bukan?" Haruka berseru dengan rasa senang bahwa hari lahirnya bertepatan dengan malam natal yang pastinya hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Iya. Pasti sangat menyenangkan." Komentar Takane seraya melemparkan senyuman kecil, yang dikembalikan lagi oleh Haruka. Dalam hatinya, sang _runner-up_ dalam kompetisi _shooting game online_ nasional ini berharap natal tahun ini akan lebih berwarna dari natal yang pernah ia rayakan bersama neneknya sebelumnya.

Semoga.

* * *

Sayangnya, itu semua tidak terjadi. Semua tak sesuai dengan dugaan dan perhitungannya. Semua hancur dan sia-sia. Tak ada canda tawa yang menghiasi, justru ambruknya sang teman sendiri yang terjadi mengisi. Meski senyum masih tak lepas dari wajah sang teman, namun tetap saja, malam natal sekaligus hari ulang tahun yang ditunggu pemuda itu pasti akan terasa menyakitkan.

Ia sendiri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sakit yang diderita temannya itu memang tak bisa disembuhkan, seperti penyakit yang ia punya dalam tubuhnya. Dan sejak saat itu semuanya menjadi semakin menyakitkan. Baginya maupun bagi Haruka.

Ene bergelung dalam selimut virtual yang ia buat di dalam layar _handphone_ Shintaro. Meski layarnya sudah sengaja ia matikan, namun selimut virtualnya masih ada dalam dunia digitalnya—dunia Takane Enomoto yang sekarang. Kenangannya tentang teman dekatnya yang bernama Kokonose Haruka mendadak memenuhi pikirannya dan membuatnya memilih untuk diam daripada menjahili sang _master_ lagi.

Kejadian hari ini benar-benar mengacaukan pikirannya, apalagi dengan kemunculan Si _Nisemono-san_—Konoha. Munculnya pemuda bersurai putih itu seakan memaksanya untuk memutar kembali rekaman kisah dan cerita berupa kenangan yang rasanya sudah ingin sekali ia lupakan. Bahkan pemuda itu sampai membuatnya kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Kenapa?_ Kenapa? **Kenapa** **dia ada di sini?**_ Satu pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam otaknya.

Rasanya, semuanya seakan telah direncanakan oleh seseorang. Rasanya, ia seperti berada dalam suatu _game_ aneh tersulit yang pernah ia mainkan. Namun, rasanya pula, Tuhan seolah sedang memberinya satu kesempatan. Satu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki nasibnya dan nasib pemuda itu sekaligus nasib mereka yang terlibat dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan "kekuatan mata".

Meski menyadari itu, namun baginya tetap saja itu menyakitkan. Melihat pemuda (yang ia suka) yang kini berubah menjadi seseorang yang lain, yang melupakan seluruh hal tentang dirinya, diri pemuda itu, ataupun kenangan tentang mereka berdua, baginya tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu semua.

Bulir-bulir air virtual menetes dari sudut matanya, yang lalu menghilang dalam ruang virtualnya. Kini ia bisa menangis sepuasnya. Tuannya tidak akan mengetahuinya. Siapapun tidak akan mengetahui seluruh tangisnya. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan satu orang pun tahu. Karena dia adalah Ene, sang gadis virtual ceria dua puluh empat jam perhari yang hobi menjahili Tuannya yang malang.

Jika Konoha datang, maka ada satu hal yang akan ia lakukan. Dan akan ada satu hal yang nanti terjadi.

Ene mengusap piksel-piksel air mata di wajahnya. Ia kemudian melenyapkan selimut virtual miliknya dan mengetik sesuatu dengan tangannya. Setelah selesai, tubuhnya segera melesat ke arah jaringan internet yang kini sangat akrab dengannya.

"Sepertinya akan sedikit lama," gumamnya sendiri ketika melihat kumpulan tautan yang ada di hadapannya. "Sepertinya _Master_ akan kesepian besok, hihi," ucapnya lagi sambil tertawa kecil. "Tunggu saja, _Nisemono-san_. Natal dan ulang tahunmu tahun ini pasti akan menyenangkan!" tambahnya lagi. Seringai tipis terukir di bibirnya. "Meskipun kemunculanmu itu sangat membingungkan.."

Ene tahu, jika mereka berhasil, maka semuanya akan berakhir segera. Semua rasa sakit itu akan lenyap seketika. Dan ia tahu, mereka pasti akan berhasil. Seratus persen, seperti yang dikatakan Tuannya saat serangan teroris tempo hari. Dan ia juga tahu, ia pasti akan bisa memenuhi janjinya kepada pemuda itu; Kokonose Haruka.

* * *

_Nisemono-san_: panggilan Ene untuk Konoha di novelnya.


End file.
